


greed.

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: It's human nature for being greedy, for wanting more after they were given.And Atsumu is a human as well.He's greedy.Greedy for his desire.Greedy for Shouyou.After all, he's all alone now, right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 18





	greed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm bad with the tags :') 
> 
> I've been hearing The Light in Hidden Places audiobook also itching to write. So when this particular scene snatch my heart, I thought, why don't I put more misery to my favourite 2D characters? 
> 
> So here you go! Enjoy! :D

"Please! I need to tell him that he's a father now!" 

Atsumu heard that cry as he walked to his post. He can see his brother with another man who almost falls to his knees in plea from afar. 

Too bad, the man has tough luck with Osamu. 

And how lucky. It's Atsumu's shift now and maybe he can get what he wants if Atsumu gets something to entertain himself with. 

The blond announced his arrival with the sound of heavy boots on board, making a thump thump thump sound, somehow resembles a heart's beat. 

"'s my shift now, 'Samu."

The ginger's surprised expression makes him chuckles. The short man must be bewildered to see Atsumu has the same face as the strict officer. But oh, Atsumu will teach him that he's more than that. 

Osamu rose from his seat, glancing at his twin with a knowing look, as if saying to not cause more trouble than it should, you can hold him here and not cause more suffering, more commotion, more death. Because everyone knows Atsumu is bad news, but not for the ginger. 

Poor him. But Osamu can only do much and now is not his time to shine, it was hours ago and the hoping visitor just happened to have his luck worsened. 

Atsumu sat on the wooden chair, making himself comfortable as he eyes his twin until the younger one disappeared in the corner. 

"So," the blond starts, putting his hat down so he can see the man in front of him clearer, "ya have a tough luck with him, don't ya?" 

The man squirms, playing with his fingers, looking anywhere, anything aside from Atsumu's eyes. 

"Don't worry. I'm different from him."

Of course Atsumu is different. 

He can easily, verbally, say what his desire is. What he wants. And he's not afraid to bend some rules. No one needs to know his little game. Even if someone finds out, Atsumu is sure his victim will fall first and he'll stand upon them. After all, it's those who are in desperation that acts recklessly. 

"What's yer name?"

"Hinata... Shouyou."

Ah, Hinata Shouyou. Atsumu almost thinks he's a boy rather than a man, and maybe the blond is correct. With that short posture and big hazel eyes, anyone would have the same guess as him. 

"And what do you want here, Shouyou-kun?"

"I want... to see a friend. His wife was pregnant before he went to the camp."

Lies.

"And now his baby has been born!"

Lies. 

"I need to tell him that he's a father now!"

Lies. Lies. Lies. 

Did Shouyou think Atsumu can't see how he plays with the ring on his ring finger? Did Shouyou think he could tone down the stars in his eyes when he said "a friend"? 

Atsumu wondered why people always lied when he tried to help them. Oh well, it's not like truth will pay for their safety either. 

It's not the truth that saves lives. And Atsumu wonders if that's the reason for the lies. 

"A friend, eh?" 

"Yes!" Shouyou said, "He needs to know! And-"

"After knowing that he's a father now, I'm sure he'll work harder than before!" 

If those were true, Atsumu doubts it'll blaze the obedience to officers. 

"Also," Atsumu eyes Shouyou's hands reaching for something in the basket. It seems to be a wrapped lunch, grease starts to seep out from the paper, "I have dinner for you too!" 

Atsumu is clearly not interested in plain cheese sandwich, nor that any food will interest him. It'll be a different story if Shouyou bought him a vodka, or anything strong enough to reach his core. 

But Shouyou didn't. What tough luck he has. 

Atsumu looks past the promised dinner, there's something more appetising than a piece of bread, there's something else that he wants. Atsumu immediately knows what his desire is when he sees Shouyou's sweet wide smile.

"Say, I can let ya see yer 'friend'," he starts, mimicking the smile, "but I don't want ya to give me yer food. I want something else from ya."

Atsumu can see how that face falters in a second, falls in fear, twisted in anticipation before the same smile rises again as Shouyou waits patiently for the officer's wish. 

"I want a kiss," Atsumu points at his right cheek, "here."

Rather than a disgust, Shouyou's smile grows wider, and Atsumu must applaud him for that. What a great length he went for the so called friend. 

It was short. Rather than a peck, it was more like a brush. But it sent a tingle on Atsumu's skin, and a thought about how soft that pair of lips was. 

"Yer friend's name?"

"Kageyama Tobio!"

Ah, what a lucky man Tobio is. Atsumu thought about that in envy. 

\--

Osamu elbowed him when they were on the hallway, walking to the cafeteria. It was a day after Atsumu had his fun. 

"Are ya mad? Ya should have continued what I've started!"

"Such cold heart, 'Samu," Atsumu said in a sing-song voice after recovering from the ambush, "Shouyou just wanna meet his 'friend'."

"Friend or not. Family or husband. Ya know what the rules are. What's so hard about following them?"

Atsumu rolls his eyes. It's not the first time his twin scolds him like this. And Atsumu is the older one. Seems like it's just a meaningless title. 

"Ya know I'm not like ya, 'Samu."

"Of course yer not. Yer an idiot and I'm not."

The blond elbowed his brother, earning a grunt in response. 

"How many lives are ya going to play with, huh? We both know there's a high chance this will turn out horrible for them."

Oh Atsumu know. He has seen enough to know. Yet his face doesn't show any difference, only stone cold expression, mirroring Osamu. 

But when their comrade announces that someone just escaped from the camp, that's when Atsumu's jaw tightens and his eyes shift. 

"It's yer fault," Osamu said as if Atsumu didn't know that. 

He left his brother alone with his thoughts, and expected the blond to flee to the bar. 

\--

It's the afternoon and Atsumu has wished he won't see that unruly orange hair in his sight. But he saw, broad in day light when his hand clutches on a bottle of vodka and his consciousness is still high, well not too much. 

"You!"

He wobbly inch closer to Shouyou who just turned to the blond. Surprise was thick on the ginger's face. 

"It's your fault," Atsumu hiccups, "It's your fault!"

"It's your fault that your husband is dead!" 

Atsumu wonders why the dulling ache before, starts to rampage again in his heart. No, Atsumu may know the answer, but he stares boldly, angrily at that pair of teary hazel. 

Atsumu pulls Shouyou by the hair, and for a moment he thought about how soft the strands were. 

Ah, if only he stays and dwells on that thought, and stops his mouth from saying every detail of Tobio's death, stopping his envy pouring out. 

When he left, Atsumu was finally assured that it's Shouyou's fault and not his. It's human nature for being greedy, for wanting more after they were given. 

And Atsumu is a human as well.

He's greedy. 

Greedy for his desire. 

Greedy for Shouyou. 

After all, he's all alone now, right? 

But Atsumu let all the funsies he wanted buried down as he took another swig.


End file.
